


Something Shippy

by carzla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #IFDrabble, Conventions, Cosplay, Costumes, Drabble, Fangirls, Fans, Fanservice, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sci-Fi convention. Cosplay. Fangirls. Shipper fangirls. Surprisingly enough, this was not something Dean was regretting. Not any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Shippy

**Author's Note:**

> I think I made it in time for my timezone to still be 15th Feb 2015... but in any case, other timezones are definitely still on the 15th, so I'm not really late? xD" Been awhile since I tried limiting myself to 100 words, but it's still much fun to try! 8D
> 
> ...also, Happy Belated Valentine's Day?

There was a time and place for making out, and usually, exhibitionism did _not_ rev Dean’s engines. But it seemed that exceptions could be made.

A lull in cases coincided with a Sci-Fi convention, and so here they were. “They” being him and Cas cosplaying Kirk and Spock. They’d been stopped several times for pictures, which was cool, until a bold fangirl asked for “something shippy”.

Before Dean could reply, Cas said, “Certainly.” 

And that was how Dean Winchester found himself being kissed by Castiel amidst an explosion of camera flashes.

“Damn, that’s _hot_ ,” someone said.

He couldn’t agree more.


End file.
